Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror device in which a vehicle mirror is stowed in and stands out.
Related Art
In an electric stowing type door mirror disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H7-69133, a mirror is supported by an attachment portion, and an accommodation portion is fixed to the attachment portion. The accommodation portion is supported by a shaft holder. The accommodation portion rotates with respect to the shaft holder to turn the attachment portion, rotating the mirror between an in-use position and a stowed position.
However in such an electric stowing type door mirror, the lower side of the accommodation portion is not covered by the attachment portion since the accommodation portion is inserted from the lower side inside a base body (an insertion hole and a fitting hole) of the attachment portion. There is accordingly a possibility of the lower side portion of the accommodation portion deforming due to for example vibration or the like of the vehicle, and chattering of the mirror occurring, in a case in which the rigidity of a lower side portion of the accommodation portion is not sufficiently high.